


Quarantine Life

by T1aGenius



Category: Aphmau (Minecraft) - Fandom, Aphmau Mystreet, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Quarantine, just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1aGenius/pseuds/T1aGenius
Summary: How are Aphmau, Katelyn, and Kawaii~Chan coping in their quarantine life?(Set within MyStreet S1)
Relationships: Aphmau & Katelyn, Aphmau & Katelyn & Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn & Kawaii~Chan, Kawaii~Chan & Aphmau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Quarantine Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hoii y'all! New writer here uwu
> 
> I have a few stories in my writing stash, so I thought why not post them here instead being stored in my files forever. So I suppose this will be my first story here wheeze
> 
> This was written for a contest, and the theme was "How would the Aphmau cast cope in quarantine?" I was feeling a little nostalgic at the time, so I decided to write about my favorite trio set back in the first season of MyStreet. Hope this isn't OOC though
> 
> Please keep in mind I'm a fairly new writer, so if this isn't the quality content you would expect, I'm sorry to disappoint. I would very much appreciate critiques though!!
> 
> In any case, please enjoy!~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all characters belong to Apmau (Jess)

She swiftly flickered through the channels, sparing only a few seconds at most to see what each channel had to offer. They were all mostly the same, news, updates, rinse and repeat. There was barely anything interesting on TV these days.

Aphmau continued to slouch on the couch, desperate for some worthy content to watch on the TV. All her favorite shows weren’t set to be aired until later in the week, and her phone was charging in her room since she was using it as frequently as ever these days. A yawn escaped her, yet she refused to rest until she satisfied her needs, in which case right now it’s entertainment.

She could read a book- actually, no, scratch that, she had already read Midnight Potatoes1 another three times this month, she was basically able to recall each character’s lines word by word at that point. She sighed, and continued to abuse the TV remote’s buttons.

The bathroom door snapped open, followed by irritated stomping. Aphmau recognized the footstep pattern to be Katelyn’s.

The blue-haired woman proceeded over to their other roommate’s room. She began to bang on Kawaii~Chan’s door loudly and started to shout. “Kawaii~Chan! Your hair is clogging the tub drain again!” she yelled from outside the room.

A reply came from inside the locked room. “Was it Kawaii~Chan’s hair or fur?”

“ _Both._ ” Katelyn’s voice seethed.

Aphmau sighed, this was about to get really ugly if she didn’t do something, and frankly it was way too early in the day for them to have another fight and have her stuck in the middle of them.

“Katelyn, just use the tub in my bathroom, I don’t mind.” The raven-haired girl offered, turning her face to look at Katelyn. The blue-haired woman looked back at her skeptically.

“...Are you sure, Aphmau?”

“Mhmm, I’m sure. It’s a lot better than having you two go at each other so early in the morning, at least.” Aphmau chuckled. 

Katelyn smiled back, and took the playful comment as confirmation. “Alright. Thanks, Aphmau.”

She nodded back, then returned to the TV while Katelyn went into her room. Of course, the TV still had nothing to show, and Aph had half the mind to call every team station to work on something nice. She was usually not into that kind of stuff, but at this point even feeding a cat in 50 different languages sounded way more entertaining.

A few minutes passed, and there was still no luck with the TV. Aph was about to give up on it when someone talked behind her.

“What’re you doing?”

She looked back to find Katelyn who had just came out of the shower. Her wet hair hanged loosely, framing her face, while a towel was draped on her shoulders to dry off her hair. All in all, it was a pretty good look for the blue-haired woman. She took a seat on the chair beside the couch, that way she would be directly facing her roommate. 

“Nothing, really. I was just searching for something to watch but all they show is just news and updates of the current situation. I was about to call it off and went to take a nap.” Aphmau explained. Another yawn escaped her, and yet she continued to absentmindedly press on the remote buttons.

Katelyn kept a fixed gaze on her, eyebrows slightly furrowing. “What is it? Is there something on my face?” The raven-haired girl asked.

“What time did you sleep last night? You look like death.” Katelyn asked, eyes studying her roommate. Aphmau had forgotten that the bags under her eyes were getting more and more apparent.

“...None of your business, Katelyn.”

“Aph...”

A lump formed in her throat, she knew she couldn’t hide this from her, especially Katelyn who would never back down.

“…Maybe 4 A.M.”

“Aphmau-!”

“Hey! It’s because of quarantine!” Aphmau raised her hands in defense. “We practically have nothing to do anymore, they don’t even show proper TV shows!”

“While that’s true, that doesn’t mean you get to pull all-nighters! Look at yourself, you look like a panda with all those dark circles under your eyes!” Katelyn countered. She was clearly not impressed in the slightest of her roommate’s actions.

“Hmph! Well, you know what? That just means that I’m extra cute because pandas are adorable.” She huffed. From the corner of her eyes she saw Katelyn’s lips curled up a bit at the comment, yet she kept her stoic expression. She was about to say something when the door of another room opened.

“Good morning, Aphmau~Senpai. Good morning, Katelyn~Sama.”

The pink-haired meif’wa stepped out of her room lazily. She was wearing her usual pink attire, along with her many bows, of course. Her hair was clipped to the back neatly, yet her hair itself was a little disheveled. 

“Are you okay, Kawaii~Chan? Your hair usually isn’t so messy.” Aphmau asked, slightly concerned. Out of the three of them, the meif’wa was the only one who kept consistently taking care of her hair. Kawaii~Chan had always started her day by taking a shower early in the morning, and spent the rest of it taking care of her hair. When asked why, she said her hair is really thick and so she needs to take care of it consistently, if she slacked off by just a bit her hair might end up into a giant afro. The thought was a little funny to think about, but seeing how serious the meif’wa was then there was always the possibility that it could happen.

“You’re one to talk, Aphmau. When was the last time you brushed your hair?” Katelyn asked, eyeing her. Aphmau sent her a sharp look, she had put her hair in a bun for who knows how long, and she honestly couldn’t care less about it with how everything is. She just combs it like once a month just for the sake of not having to chop it all off when the time comes.

“Hmm, yeah, Kawaii~Chan has been combing her hair all morning but it doesn’t want to work with Kawaii~Chan. No matter how Kawaii~Chan combs it, it always ends up a little messy. Kawaii~Chan thinks she’s having a bad hair day…” She explained, her face slightly dejected. 

“Aw, Kawaii~Chan, don’t worry! It’s not that bad, you take care if your hair so much it almost always looks in top condition!” Aphmau said, trying to cheer her up. She knew that her meif’wa friend was very proud of her hair, with its slight curls at the bottom and its beautiful natural pink color. It honestly didn’t look so bad aside from it being a little messy.

“She left so much fallout in the drain, though.” Katelyn remarked. Aphmau sent her another sharp look, and mouthed _'Make her feel better, you idiot!'_ in hopes that she would understand. The blue-haired woman just rolled her eyes.

“But, Kawaii~Chan can’t help it, Katelyn~Sama! Because of the lockdown Kawaii~Chan can’t get all the hair product she usually uses!” The pink meif’wa pouted. Aphmau gave Katelyn a disapproving head shake.

“Well, at least don’t leave the fallout in the tub drain. I don’t want to see your pink hair and black fur clogging the tub when I’m trying to take a bath.” She countered. The pink meif’wa let out a small huff, but nodded in understanding. She went down the stairs and promptly sat on the sofa with Aphmau. After that, silence befall the three.

Katelyn was reading a book she had brought from her room. She had a calm expression, yet her slight eye and finger twitches was hard to go unnoticed. Kawaii~Chan was mostly playing with her hair, making small braids only to undo them. A tired expression painted her face. 

They were all stressed, and bored out of their damn minds, that was certain. Because of the whole lockdown they weren’t able to do anything, and it was kind of torture for them who had extroverted personalities. Working from home was also tiring, since they had to sit in front of their computer desk for hours. They were constantly feeling burnout, and constantly longing for other human interactions and activities. 

Aphmau herself was still just flickering through the channels rhythmically, with no purpose now since there was nothing worthy to watch on TV. She had to admit, any longer than this and she and the girls might actually go insane. They all didn’t have plans for the day either.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

“Hey! How about we have Super Fun time Friendship Bonding and Caring day2?” She rose up from her seat suddenly, startling her two roommates. It took a while for what she said to be processed.

“Ah, of course! Why did Kawaii~Chan never think of that?” The meif’wa perked up. “Oh, please, let’s do it! It would be the perfect thing to distract us with!” She said. She was so hyper that she was stomping her legs with excitement. Aphmau nodded in approval with Kawaii~Chan.

“Katelyn?” She turned to look at the blue-haired girl. She clearly looked a little skeptical, but anyone could tell from a glance she wanted to do it too.

“It’ll be fuun~” Aphmau said, trying to lure her in. With that, the blue-haired looked away.

“…Fine.” She muttered quietly, yet it was loud and clear for her two roommates. 

“ _REEEEEEEEEE!!_ Kawaii~Chan will bake the cookies!!” With that, the cat-girl quickly zipped off to the kitchen. Her squeals were so high pitched it was almost inaudible. 

“I’ll prepare my stuff. Should we make a pillow fort here while watching movies?” Aphmau asked. Katelyn nodded, while Kawaii~Chan was too high on sugar rush to listen, yet the both of them knew she was on board with the idea. “Alright then, I’ll go prepare. Katelyn, can you choose the movies?” The raven-haired girl asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. You go prepare the stuff for our pillow fort.” She said, smiling slightly. With that, Aphmau beamed bright and quickly ran up to her room.

"This is going to be so much fun!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Some extra info:  
> • 1'Midnight Potatoes' was the book Aphmau was about to read before Kawaii~Chan interrupted her by asking her to help her find a gift for Reese. [MyStreet S1 Episode 5]
> 
> • 2'Super Fun Time Friendship Caring and Bonding Day' was something the 3 of them did during the episode where everyone was snowed in [MyStreet S1 Episode 12]
> 
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
